Kut@s Karny
Totalna Porażka : Wyspa Oskayi - odcinek 10/13 Przypomnienie Topher : W poprzednim odcinku na wyspie Oskayi - rozłączyliśmy drużyny, a do finalistów dołączył zastępca Severina - Lorenzo. Pierwsze wyzwanie indywidualne po rozdzieleniu polegało na wyścigu dookoła wyspy zbudowanym przez siebie środkiem transportu. Zwyciężył Darwin, a z gry wyleciał Alan, który jako ostatni dotarł do mety. Co dziś czeka naszych gladiatorów? Kto dołączy do tych wyeliminowanych padak? Czy Lorenzo będzie taką samą głupią kurwą jak Severin? Tego wszystkiego dowiecie się w tym odcinku Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi! Czołówka... Chatka Flamingów (Lochy) Rose : Weź Layla, Alana już nie ma, teraz musisz skupić się na grze. ;-; Layla : Nic nie poradzę, że tak za nim tęsknię! ;c Mackenzie : Dziewczyny, musimy założyć sojusz przeciw Lorenzo. To drugi Severin, takiego trzeba wytępić do końca. Net : Mack, może dzisiaj dasz sobie spokój z tymi spiskami i sojuszami? ._. Mackenzie : Słucham?! Net : Robisz się nieznośna. Naprawdę. Myślałam, że trochę się wyluzujesz i nie będziesz tak się przejmować grą. Mackenzie : Net...Przyjechałam tu po pieniądze... ;-; Net : A ja myślałam, że dla przyjaźni. -,- Mackenzie : Pieniądze w tej grze są najważniejsze. Rose : Skończ. ;_; Mackenzie : Bo co Rose? -_- Rose : Bo jesteś już irytująca. Net ma rację. Postępując w ten sposób, narażasz się wszystkim. Uważaj, żebyś ty nie wyleciała przed Lorenzo. ;-; Layla : Dziewczyny, po co się kłócicie? Wyluzujcie... Mackenzie : Tak stawiacie sprawę? Okej. Tylko potem nie mówcie, że was przed nim nie ostrzegałam. Wychodzę. Bay :) Pokój Zwierzeń Mackenzie : Hmm...skoro na laski nie mogę liczyć, to pójdę do chłopaków. Albo wiem! Założę "sojusz" z tym Lorenzo, żeby zemścić się na dziewczynach. Żebym to ja nie odpadła? Zobaczymy, kogo zabraknie. ;) Chatka Orłów (Kreple) Lorenzo : Jak tam frajerzy? Gotowi jesteście na totalnego kopa do domu? ^.^ Matthew : Ja jeszcze nie. Martwiłbym się za to będąc na twoim miejscu. :) Darwin : Wait...loszki pewnie założyły przeciwko nam sojusz. Co powiecie na męską grupę? ;) Lorenzo : Jak dla mnie, niech będzie. Ale tylko żeby pozbyć się tych dwóch - Net i Rose. -_- Matthew : Od Rose to wypierdalaj. ;-; Lorenzo : Oczywiście mogę przekonać lochy, żeby głosowały na ciebie lalusiu. ;') Matthew : Frajer... -.- Darwin : Stop! To jak? Matt? Matthew : No dobra. Wywalimy Net i Mack, a potem działamy w pojedynkę... ;_; Darwin : Ok. ;) Pokój Zwierzeń Matthew : Kłamałem. Nie mam zamiaru być w sojuszu z tym aroganckim Lorenzo. Wykopał wczoraj Alana. Dzisiaj przyjdzie pora na niego. Darwin : Przyjaźnie schodzą teraz na drugi plan. Najważniejsze jest przetrwanie. Żeby zostać, muszę mieć sojuszników. Boję się tylko, czy Lorenzo i Matt się nie pozabijają. ;u; Lorenzo : Ułomy...ten cały "sojusz" to zwykła bujda. Nie zamierzam dzielić się hajsem, więc niech się jebią z tym sojuszem. -_- Stołówka Chef Hatchet : Biercie te talerze niedorajdy... tylko szybko, bo nie chce mi się cały dzień w tej jebanej kuchni gotować. -,- Lorenzo : Nie zesraj się. -_- Mackenzie : *szept* Ej ty! Chodź na chwilę. *szept* Chwilę później... Lorenzo : Czego chcesz? Mackenzie : Proste. Ty. Ja. Sojusz. Natychmiast. No, chyba, że wolisz zniknąć tak szybko, jak się tu pojawiłeś. ;) Lorenzo : Moment...co będę z tego miał? Mackenzie : Loda. (Please) Lorenzo : Zgoda. (Please) Mackenzie : Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy. Nasz pierwszy cel - ROSE. :) Lorenzo : W porządku. Kiedy dostanę tego loda? Mackenzie : Wytrzymasz. ;) Pokój Zwierzeń Mackenzie : Dostanie loda. Z biedry mu kupię za 70 groszy. ;) Lorenzo : Ostra jest...lubię takie. >) Wyzwanie Topher : Czas na wyzwanie patałachy! Dziś będziecie rysować kut@sy karne! Wszyscy : ????!!!! O_o Topher : Pobawicie się w policjantów. Jedziemy do najbliższego miasteczka, tam będziecie się "bawić". Wsiadajcie do autobusu! Chwilę później... Miasteczko Dojeżdżają na miejsce. Topher : '''Witajcie w miasteczku Uxbridge! Mieszka tu około 20 tysięcy ludzi. Tutaj będziecie udawać policjantów. na każdym aucie zaparkowanym nieprzepisowo wręczycie "mandat" zwany u mnie Kut@sem Karnym. To z was, które rozda najwięcej mandatów, wygra specjalną nagrodę. Reszta bęzie zagrożona. Czas....start! '''Lorenzo : '''Czuję, że już wygrałem. ;') '''Mackenzie : '''Współpracujemy razem. Inaczej nici z naszej umowy. ;-; '''Lorenzo : Tak wiem... -.- Rose : Od kiedy Mack zadaje sie z tym bencwałem? o.O Net : '''Dzisiaj jest jakaś nie w humorze chyba. Albo ma okres. '''Matthew : '''Jeśli już mówimy o tych sprawach...Rose, pamiętasz, że dzisiaj mamy pełną dwudniową rocznicę? :D '''Rose : '''Jakbym mogła o tym zapomnieć... :P '''Matthew : '''Może wpadniemy do jakiegoś sexshopu? B) '''Rose : Przebiorę się za pielęgniarkę. B) Layla : Wystroiłabym się tak dla Alana, ale już go tutaj nie ma. :/ Darwin : '''Spokojnie...spieszy ci się do macierzyństwa? ;p '''Layla : '''Mam już 20 lat. Chyba najwyższa pora założyć rodzinę. '''Wszyscy : '''Say whaaaat?! O_O '''Layla : '''Przecież żartowałam. Idioci. (please) '''Net : Idiotka. (please) Pokój Zwierzeń Rose : '''Jeśli Mackenzie trzyma z tym zasrańcem Lorenzo, to jest już skończona. Zło nigdy nie wygrywa. Dzisiaj to udowodnimy. >) '''Mackenzie : '''Tak naprawdę to wykorzystam tylko tego frajera, żeby uchronić sie przed dzisiejszą eliminacją. Będę udawała, że go toleruję, ale nie zamierzam z nim choćby rozmawiać. No, chyba że o strategii. '''Net : Mackenzie nie jest dzisiaj sobą. To aż dziwne. ;-; Wyzwanie Po godzinie Topher zebrał wszystkich zawodników. Topher : '''No to zaczynamy. Darwin, ile rozdałeś mandatów? '''Darwin : Łącznie 9. Topher : '''W porządku. Layla, jaki jest twój wynik? '''Layla : 6. ;u; Topher : '''Trochę kiepsko. Lorenzo, jak ty sobie poradziłeś? '''Lorenzo : '''12. :') '''Topher : '''Wysoko. Matt? '''Matthew : 7. Topher : '''Net? '''Net : 4. xdd Topher : '''Mhm... Kenzie? '''Mackenzie : 14. B) Topher : '''Prowadzisz. No i na końcu.... ROSE? '''Rose : 15! >:D Lorenzo : Urgh!!!!!!!! >:( Rose : '''I co? :) '''Mackenzie : '''Gówno. xD Topher : Zwycięzcą wyzwania jest....................ROSE! Twoją nagrodą jest.... . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . '''ELIMINACJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rose : '''Juuuhuu!!!!! :DD .................... CHWILA..... CO?!?!??!?!?!?!!?!?! '''Topher : '''Jajco. Nagrodą dzisiejszego wyzwania jest wykopanie z programu! Zdziwiona? ;P '''Rose : TAK!!!! WYGRAŁAM KURWA I WYLATUJE?!?!?! POJEBANY JAKIŚ JESTEŚ!!!! >:( Matthew : To się nie dzieje naprawdę....Rose zostaje, to tylko żarcik, tak? TAK?!! Topher : '''Niestety nie. Rose, ponieważ dałaś najwięcej mandatów, jesteś największą zdzirą! To znaczy, że wylatujesz! Gdy już wrócimy, lądujesz w Armacie Wstydu! '''Rose : Zajebiście! -_- Matthew : '''Rose, będę za tobą tęsknił skarbie! ;* '''Rose : '''Ja za tobą też pedale! ;* '''Matthew : '''Cieszę się! ;* '''Rose : '''To dobrze! ;* '''Lorenzo : '''Nie zesrajcie się głupie kurwy. -,- '''Net : '''Sklej pizde. '''Lorenzo : Oryginalne teksty walisz widzę. :') Net : '''Takie jak twoje ubrania. :') '''Lorenzo : Żal... Topher : Zamknąć się i wracamy! Finałowa szóśtka uda się na głosowanie! Darwin : 'Poważnie? Jeszcze jedna eliminacja? ;_; '''Topher : '''Chyba nie myśleliście, że wam odpuszczę! >) '''Layla : '''To byłoby niemożliwe. -.- '''Topher : '''Właśnie. Okej, wracamy! ''Wracają na wyspę... Pokój zwierzeń 'Rose : '''Ta gra jest tak niesprawiedliwa...wygralam, a nagrodą jest wypierdol. Super nagroda. >:( '''Lorenzo : '''Szanse na przetrwanie? 100%. Tylko, kogo wyeliminuję? ^^ Eliminacje '''Topher : '''Jak wiecie, osoba, która nie dostanie pianki, uda się do Armaty Stydu razem z Rose. Nie przedłużając, idźcie zagłosować. ''Głosują... Głosowanie '''Lorenzo : Bye bitch! ^^ Matthew : Zemsta za Rose. Sorry Mack. Net : '''Dzisiaj głosuję na Mack. Wkurwiła mnie... '''Layla : Lorenzo jest najcięższym przeciwnikiem. Dzisiaj on nas opuści! >) Darwin : Lorenzo. Żegnaj frajerze! :) Mackenzie : Na początku mieliśmy być w finale. Plany jednak się pozmieniały. Tak niestety bywa, elo. Eliminacje Topher : '''Dobrze. Dzisiaj bezpieczni są : *Layla, *Matthew, *Darwin Topher : A dziś opuści nas........................... ..... . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . '''MACKENZIE! (3-2-1) Mackenzie : 'Chyba raczej nie. Look! ''Z kieszeni wyciąga laleczkę voo-doo. '''Topher : '''Wow! To oznacza, że.... '''Lorenzo : Moment! Ja też mam dzisiaj symbol bezpieczeństwa! >) Pokazuje im laleczkę voo-doo. Wszyscy : '''WHAT?! O_O '''Lorenzo : '''Ha! In your faces suckers! :') '''Net : '''Co to znaczy?! Dwie osoby mają laleczki?! :O '''Topher : Na to wygląda. Wobec tego, w dwójkę zdecydujecie, kto dołączy do Rose i wsiądzie do Armaty Wstydu! Wszyscy : '''Ew.... o_O '''Lorenzo i Mackenzie : '''Z przyjemnością! :P '''Topher : Pytanie brzmi - kto wylatuje? Pokój zwierzeń Mackenzie : '''Najpierw stawiałam, że jedno z nich będzie moim sojusznikiem aż do finału. Teraz jednak wszystko się zmeiniło. Odkąd wyleciał Severin... '''Lorenzo : '''Głosowałem na tą dziwkę pindę Mackenzie. Obiecała mi loda. I wiecie co dostałem? Kit-Kata z biedry! Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak wkurwiony! >:( Ale jeśli nie ona, to pozbędę się.... Eliminacje '''Mackenzie : Wspólnie zdecydowaliśmy, ze wylecieć ma......... . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . NET!!!! Net : '''Że co?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAK to?! Czemu?!?!? O_O '''Lorenzo : Bo jesteś kurwą? ;u; Mackenzie : '''Zamknij ryj Lorenzo. Dlaczego? Bo stałaś się dwulicowa i zbyt pewna siebie. Właśnie dlatego. Sory Net. '''Net : Ja??? Chyba coś ci się pojebało.... To ty się taka stałaś! Topher : '''Net, lądujesz razem z Rose w Armacie! '''Net : '''Beznadzieja... >:( '''Darwin : Narka! Wykończymy ich za ciebie! ^^ Net : No ja myślę! Żegnam. ^^ Chwilę później... Armata Wstydu Rose : Mam nadzieję, że te dwa patałchy was nie pokonają. Bay! Net : No chyba, że jesteście cioty. Buziole! ;* Topher naciska guzik. Dziewczyny zostają wystrzelone. Net i Rose : '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Topher : Zostałą ich tylko piątka! Kto będzie następny? Jakie upokorzenie czeka naszych finalistów? Tego się dowiecie w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi